


Drabble series part two

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Butts, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Drabbles, Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, My AU, Pain/Pleasure, Reward, Smut, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, body issues, cum stuffing, dom heat, dreaming of the good stuff, fairy sanses, hintso f breeding, human!red, knots, papcest - Freeform, sancest, shark puplets, skele!sharks, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: The last one was getting a bit long so here is my new drabble series with request from my tumblr!Please enjoy and mind the tags! Pairings will be on each chapter title





	1. A mutt's dreams- Poisonpuppyberry

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter stands alone unless mentioned otherwise! Please do not request a drabble here.

“Catch us Puppy!” **  
**

  
“Come on Mutt you’re so slow!”  
  
The gorgeous little fairies taunted him just out of reach. Twin forms of blue and black danced out of his reach no matter how fast he ran. Even when he dropped on all fours to chase them through the trees. Their round glowing magic beacons in the dark woods luring him deeper. Cute little faces peeking out from behind trees to call him closer.

One sweeter than any sugar so soft and round. He giggled and cajoled him. Soft supple thighs clenched together but not hiding the periwinkle gleam of slick juices.

The second spicier, dangerous. Insulting him, mocking him, daring him to try to lay a single hand on him. His proud wide legged stance showing off everything he had summoned.

Beautiful glistening flowers ripe for him to pluck and savor.

“Maybe he doesn’t wanna play with us?”  
  


“Doesn’t matter we can handle ourselves, right Blue?”

Once more they called to him. This time their bodies pressed close together.

So close, he was so close!

                                                                                                                                ~

“Aww he looks so cute Black. What do you think he’s dreaming about?” Blue quietly squealed from his position by the couch. He and Black were watching Mutt, the swapfell Papyrus and Black’s brother, sleep. Which by itself wasn’t a rare occurrence, him sleeping not their watching, but it was obvious he was dreaming.

Mutt’s hands and feet were lightly kicking, with an occasional full body twitch. He looked like he was running after something. Whatever it was must have been good to. His cheeks were dusted a bright sienna and he was wearing such a cute but determined look on his face.  
  
“He is probably dreaming about that nasty sauce he likes to drink” It was no sooner Black said this that Mutt gave a deep guttural groan of satisfaction before latching onto the couch cushion to mouth and suckle on. “Disgusting”  
  
If only they knew the truth. That there was a very happy dog that caught two very cute little fairies.


	2. The body is soft and unloved-honeymustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Red is just doesn't like the way he looks. How could he? A certain skeleton disagrees with him.

“Listen man, just wanted to say…I ain’t the prettiest human out there. Giving you one last out…” Red mumbled. He and Stretch were in Red’s room, Stretch sitting on the bed and Red fidgeting by the door. They had been going out for months now and hadn’t gone any further then kissing and even one very messy but intense petting session. **  
**

  
Red was always the one to back out and Stretch was fine with it. Always ready with a pun and a smile to ease the tension. It didn’t distract from the bright glow tenting tan cargo shorts or the awkward waddle Stretch gave when he excused himself a moment to the bathroom. Stretch never pressured him but…Red himself wanted to take this step.

Red was very self conscious about his looks. He grew up in the bad side of town and well besides being covered in enough scars to imitate a map, he wasn’t very tall or thin. He was once compared to a junkyard dog. Cute if scary. He was the physical embodiment of his life style, a couch potato.   
  
Finding out the machine his crazy old man had locked in the basement opened up other worlds and meeting monster (can you believe that? Actual fucking monster) versions of himself and his brother was a real rib tickler.

Meeting, befriending and then falling in love with Stretch was the best thing that ever happened to Red. While they couldn’t go to Red’s world, no Mt.Ebott there, they had hundreds if not thousands of other worlds were they could go. Every date with Stretch made Red’s life worth living.

Red was tired of letting things hold him back. His poor upbringing, his lack of education (can’t feed your little bro if you don’t have a job), his shitty hand in the looks department and even himself. Red wanted this. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to let Stretch have one last chance to run for the fucking hills.  

“Red tibia honest. I would be happy if we did this or we didn’t. As long as i’m with you? I’m happy” Stretch had come up and embraced Red tightly. Even lifting him from the ground to rock him side to side. Stretch’s SOUL was shining in sincerity.   
  
Maybe it wasn’t an out Red had been giving. Maybe he was giving himself an in? Didn’t matter anymore. Their clothes hit the floor and the night seemed to dissolve into bliss.


	3. rewards to good boys- classic fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a small continuation of my other story "Classic Undone"

Papyrus couldn’t possibly be prouder.  
  
Well truthfully Sans always made him proud but this time it was different. Sans was keeping his promise and taking care of himself. He had quit the extra jobs and it was amazing how much Sans had brightened. He now had more energy and no longer walked around in a daze.   
  
Sans did his share of the chores and ate everything on his plate. The sock was still there and he drank far too much ketchup but Papyrus was too happy to care. He had his Sans back. He did regret having to go to such an extreme punishment on his brother but better that than waking to find his dust somewhere in the house.   
  
Sans deserved a treat for his good behavior.

                                                                ~  
  
“Mnaah hah paps please I Haaaahn” Sans begged helplessly. Today had been wonderful. He had gotten to lay about the house and watch all his favorite shows and Papyrus had even brought home Grillby’s for dinner. How he went from eating a burger to nearly upside on the couch with his younger brothers tongue buried inside his pussy, he had no idea but, “Don’t stop! Ahh~”  
  
Papyrus took his begging in stride. Holding Sans by his femurs while Papyrus enjoyed his dinner. Fresh and delicious with a hint of mine. Sans twitching hips undulating weakly in search of more stimulation. The fluttering walls tightening around his tongue signifying Sans’s impending orgasm. Papyrus had a clear view of everything.

Sans face pinching tighter as his head rocked side to side in overstimulation. Hands fisting the throw pillows powerless against the onslaught of pleasure.

From his vantage point Papyrus could see all this and more. Even the brightly glowing soul inside Sans’s heaving chest.  
  
“Paps i’m gonna ooaaah! haAAAH!” Papyrus drank like a man starved. Helping to bring Sans back down from his high. One down the rest of the night to go. His pet deserved all the pampering.


	4. My viewing pleasure- Kedgeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge loves watching Sans over him

Edge liked taking the more dominant position more of the time. Whether in their daily lives or in the bedroom, Edge liked being in charge.   
  
But…  
  
There was just something so endearing in watching Sans on top of him. Seeing determination lining his jaw while he showed the most energy he had all day. Pulling Sans between his spread thighs to show off his conjured genitalia. Sans explosive blush at Edge’s wet entrance. No matter how many times they had made love Sans still had the cutest blush.

Sans’s poor stamina showing quickly in his faltering thrust and beading sweat. The amount of work he put toward pleasing Edge always warmed him to the core. More than their actual coupling.

These sessions always turned out to be their longest. Edge not able to have enough of his smaller mate. Wrapping his longer limbs around stuttering hips to support him. Cooing words of praise and adulation. Happily proclaiming their love to each other in a tight embrace. Most of the time neither orgasmed.  
  
It didn’t even cross their mind. The act there as a means to get closer. Their words making them feel happier then any orgasm could give.   
Yes Edge would gladly give up his “control” if he meant Sans in his arms and inside him. Edge would happily spend every night like this as long as it was with Sans.


	5. shark diving- skele!shark au with fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He probably should swim in his condition but hey free fish!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on my skele!shark au from my tumblr and in the other drabble series.

Red and his mate were swimming together in the meet and greet estuary. Usually the more friendlier of their school, like Blue or Papyrus, would meet the monster/humans that wished to “swim with the sharks”. Red was far enough along in his pupping that he couldn’t go to far from the shore (and their doctors) so he had volunteered this time. Of course his mate a massive tiger shark the humans had nicknamed “Big Boss” and the cause of Red’s discomfort was there to make sure no one got too handsy with his gravid mate. **  
**

  
With their size difference it was hard enough for Red to carry one pup. This time he was carrying three and more then a little grumpy.  
  
Red was resting on the sands while Boss swam tight circles over him when they hear the boat’s approaching motor before it cut off over them. The monsters incharge of the meet and greet said it was only one visitor this time and that they might find him interesting.

“Boss holy shit he looks like you!” Red guffawed as soon as the visitor was in the water. They all probably look comical. If it wasn’t that the skeleton monster needed to keep his mouth on his rebreather he would of been just as slack jawed as Boss was.

With much struggling Red had already swam his way up close to the diver. Face to face with a sharp fanged skele shark was obviously more than a bit frightening. The water had flooded for just the barest of moments with fear and nerves before the monster calmed himself.

“Too small. Be careful either way and have your fun” Bos continued his circling if perhaps too close for comfort. The monster really did look like him…even down to the same facial scar.

Red had no problem with rubbing his head and cheek against the diver’s in greeting. Even going so far as to show off by swimming around him and giving quick flashes of his round belly. At the monsters outstretched hand Red swam off and then back to tease him.

He had to pay if he wanted to pet and well there we goooo!  
  
“Heck yea come to papa!” The look alike had pulled out a nice fish for Red but held it back with a jiggle of his hand. The guest tended to touch without asking so a system had been implemented. They would offer something to the shark and if the shark accepted the guest could pet them. If the shark didn’t then the guest would keep their hands to themselves or chance losing it.

Red was a sucker for food, now more so that he was feeding three pups. Which seemed to be the look alikes fascination. While Red ate the fish the diver had immediately, oh so gently, placed his hands on Red’s stomach worshipfully.

Large hands caressed the mound and even stayed still to feel the pups squirming inside.

When time was over the diver had given them the hand signal for thank you and swam back up.

“Huh would you look at that” Both Boss and Red had popped out of the water to show the workers they were both fine only to see that on the boat was a skeleton that looked just like Red. The Boss clone was eyeing the smaller skeleton with a longing look and then down to his middle. Maybe the next time they came by they would have pups too?


	6. an angry burrito- poisonpuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have an angry small? snuggle him

“Comfortable Black?” Papyrus cooed rocking his arms. The smaller swapfell Sans was bundled up in Papyrus’s arms. You could only see his face peeking out of the folds. Black was still scowling, his default expression, but it had a tinge of petulance to it under the light dusting of lavender blush. 

They hadn’t been together that long when Black admitted he liked being held. Slim, Black’s brother, would hold Black for hours when they were safely squirreled away out of sight. The sensation of being held tight always soothed Black no matter how foul a mood he was in.

Papyrus noticed the tense lines of Black’s rigid stance. The sharper clack of his boot hitting the tile when he arrived for their cooking date.

He didn’t miss a beat and pulled the emergency blanket out of his inventory. Obviously a Royal Guard (in training) must be prepared for any crisis and his datemate’s distress was the highest caliber of emergency.

Black upon seeing the blanket has recoiled and loudly declared his denial of such necessities. That he was fine and didn’t need to be coddled like some infant but no Sans would harm a Papyrus, even one from a fell world, and stopped struggling as soon as he was lifted.

 

Papyrus settled onto the couch with Black on his chest trussed up like a little enchilada and flicked the television on for them to peruse.   
  
“Yes and…thank you” Black finally answered his body finally losing its tight coil of agitation. Collapsing boneless on Papyrus with a hum.


	7. really? right now?!-swapfellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against the tree is not the place to do it! I mean...

“Filthy Mutt! Hah FUCK!” Black clawed at the tree trunk he had been pushed against. He had called his blasters out the moment he was touched but the magic fizzled out after he sensed who it was.

Slim his older brother had bodily pressed himself against Black’s rear and was already furiously grinding his erection on Black bottom. Slim’s natural musk of spices and smoke now held a muskier undertone that spoke of his dominant heat more than the hands hastily unfastening Black’s pants.   
  
Not only had Slim entered Dom heat but he had lost any shred of common sense and was trying to mate Black where anyone could happen upon them!  
  
“M’looord please hah give meee” Slim words were garbled. Forced out around a too big lolling tongue and sharper still growing fangs. His body contorting as his magic took hold. Making him bigger, thicker, ready to defend and fertilize his mate.  
  
All of it hitting Black’s weakness. His magic snapped into existence permeating the air with his own unique scent. Dark smoky flavor now with the gentler tones of sugared jams.   
  
“Mweh! Nn-ot here!” Black screamed pleadingly even while he was being picked up and adjusted over beastly shaft his brother had conjured. The pierced shaft now sporting a thick glistening knot that would hurt so good inside him.  
  
Black’s wail was cut off momentarily when they disappeared from the forest only to drop on Slim’s bed. The sudden gravity forced the near fist sized head inside his pelvis. The world degenerated into high pitched ringing. Maybe it was his own pleasured cries or Slim’s roars of primal gratification.  
  
Black doesn’t know when he reached full coherency, how long it had been. He only had blurry images of being pinned to the bed or riding his brother with his stomach visibly showing the shaft buried in it.  
  
Even know he can see the bright red orange glow of the trapped cum still being pumped inside him with nowhere to escape thanks to the knot. He might as well try to rest more. Black snuggled into Slim’s side with a low groan. He ached but haaaahn he loved the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Leave a kudos and comment if you did!


End file.
